


i'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: friends are there to pick you up when you're down - or reveal your secret relationship to your brother





	i'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too

Sehun looks curiously between Yifan and Chanyeol. The former appearing sweet and smiling brightly, all calm and concealed, while the latter is fidgeting vigorously in his spot, teeth clenching his bottom lip and eyes wide as he watches Sehun watch them.  
  
"Now, I'm asking this one more time." Sehun drawls out slowly. "Who...ate the last cookie?"  
  
"HIM!" Yifan and Chanyeol both point to each other and send the other a fierce look. Well, as fierce as they could get with crumbs on their faces. Sehun gives up and heads to the couch, mourning the cookie wasted on hopeless cases.  
  
Life is hard.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"Jongin!" Kyungsoo yells as he tries to wake the other up. Jongin doesn't budge and Kyungsoo crosses his arms, glaring at the other's head to see if that would hurry up the issue. "I'm bringing Sehun in here if you don't wake up and honestly, that kid's grumpy enough as it is, you don't want to make him worse-"  
  
Kyungsoo's rant gets cut off when Jongin sits up, eyes still half closed and sleep induced, but muscles flexing as he reaches around to bring Kyungsoo in his arms, pulling him down onto the bed.  
  
"You're too noisy." Jongin says, snuggling next to Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo squawks. "Am not!"  
  
Jongin hums, the sound vibrating into Kyungsoo's chest. "Don't bother with Sehun. Just stay here."  
  
Kyungsoo relaxes and cards his fingers through the others knotted hair. "Someone's going to check on you sooner or later. Can't let them see me in your bed."  
  
"Why is us being together such a bad thing anyway?" Jongin asks, lifting his head to face Kyungsoo, who's leaning on his arm.  
  
"Because," Kyungsoo says but gets interrupted when a bang is heard and he scrambles to get off the bed. He manages to straighten himself up before an annoyed looking Sehun is in view, hips cocked.  
  
"Wake up, motherfucker." Sehun says, without a care.  
  
"Such a cheerful greeting." Jongin says, sitting up again and this time, pushes away his bed sheets and physically gets up.  
  
"The cheer police couldn't make it." Sehun says, scowling when Jongin side-eyes Kyungsoo. "C'mon, Soo, I can sense a disease spreading just by being near him."  
  
Kyungsoo says tiredly. "Why are you so mean?"  
  
Sehun sighs, looking dreadfully exasperated. "It's my job!" he reasons. "We can't all be friends and not have one of us be a bitch, it's like a rule of friendship now hurry up, Chanyeol's about to eat the couch."  
  
The brothers leave, with Kyungsoo giving Jongin an apologetic look which the latter replies with a nod of understanding (still doesn't mean he likes it).  
  
Chanyeol isn't eating the couch but he is looking sadly, and quite over dramatically, at a pan. Kyungsoo gives Sehun a weird look but he just puts his hands up in the air, turning left to go into his room to get ready for the day.  
  
"Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo softly calls out. The tall male looks up and his eyes light up in glee.  
  
"YES JESUS." He scrambles to get out of the way and plops himself down on a chair facing the kitchen, eyes bright and expectant for the other to just waltz in and make him a grand meal.  
  
Kyungsoo will have none of this though, having had to stay up the night before to calm down a nervous Sehun who had an interview today and both got ignored by Luhan sleeping next to them on the bed, earphones blasting. So, he walks around, making a show of grabbing a few things only to put them away and finally take an apple from the fridge and plop it in front of Chanyeol's confused face.  
  
"Fibre."  
  
"Ew."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
The day passes, night falls and unsurprisingly, a debate is ensuing.  
  
"Who's in favour of chicken?"  
  
"We had that yesterday!"  
  
"You mean you had that yesterday. We rummaged the fridge for scraps and had to put up with Chanyeol's whining the entire time."  
  
"HEY!" said man yells from his place on the couch, happily munching his chips and previously enjoying a rerun of Spongebob Squarepants. "I was starving and all you did was give me pity and crumbs."  
  
"I had no pity and gave you no crumbs." Jongin interjects from his place on the table. Chanyeol glares at him and motions his hands to threaten to decapitate him.  
  
Jongin ignores it (he gets it at least twice a day) and instead, he turns back to discuss the important matter at hand. He eyes his two friends at adjacent ends of the table. Luhan is giving him this weird tilt of his head coupled with a beady stare and Yifan is mumbling curses to them both. Simultaneously, they all thrust out their hands.  
  
Luhan jumps for joy when he sees his rock beat the others scissors. "IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS! FOOD FROM MY HOMELAND, COME TO ME!"  
  
"More like from the back of some decaying outlet mall." Jongin groans as Luhan rushes to the phone to place an order for six.  
  
Presently, there are only four of them: Chanyeol hoarding their comfy, blue couch; Luhan happily chatting with a girl on the phone, rapidly conversing in Mandarin then there's Jongin and Yifan, moping around a circular table together with expired coupons littered a top the surface.  
  
"FUCK!" Luhan screeches as he slams down the receiver. "THANKS A LOT YIFAN!"  
  
Yifan looks confused. "What did I do?"  
  
Luhan is fuming. "DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP WITH EVERYTHING THAT MOVES?"  
  
"Lie!" Chanyeol yells from across the room, back facing the three in the kitchen, arm waving around in the air. "He hasn't slept with me."  
  
"NOT HELPING!" Luhan screams.  
  
"I do no such thing." Yifan argues. "I am insulted, Luhan, I thought you knew me better."  
  
"Fine," Luhan huffs. "That still doesn't change the fact that the restaurant refuses to cooperate since you apparently slept with half their staff."  
  
Yifan opens his mouth to retort but gets interrupted when Sehun barges in through the door, face red and tie askew. He looks handsome though, suit neatly pressed and hair gelled up to stuck up perfection.  
  
"I HATE MEN." The youngest yells before unceremoniously dropping beside Chanyeol on the couch and stuffing himself with chips.  
  
"Funny how you're dating one." Chanyeol manages to joke before he gets punched in the stomach and now lies on the floor howling in pain.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Yifan asks, getting up from the table to take a seat on the recliner beside the couch.  
  
"More like old men, actually. Those who are too bored of their lives as important CEOs of mega rich companies and ask for my dick service because they think I'm low and desperate enough for a job to do that as compensation!" Sehun explains as he angrily rips off his jacket and struggles to undo his tie.  
  
Luhan takes pity and goes over to help. "So what'd you do?"  
  
"I kicked him in the nuts and stormed out of the place." Sehun says.  
  
"Good boy." Luhan replies when he's done undoing the knot and wraps the tie around his fingers to pull the male closer, giving him a chaste kiss.  
  
"Gross." Jongin says from his still grumpy state at the table.  
  
"Don't worry, Jongin." Luhan says sweetly as runs his hands over Sehun's tense frame. "You'll find yourself someone soon."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks." Jongin answers. "If your taste in men is the same as your taste in restaurants, I think I'll pass. No offense, Sehun."  
  
"Offense." Sehun replies, sending Jongin the stink eye.  
  
A door opening interrupts Luhan from forming a response and Kyungsoo walks in with bags of groceries in hand.  
  
"Evening." he merrily greets and is met with sluggish response.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Wassup."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
The heavy pressure weighing down on him is soon relieved and he smiles gratefully at Jongin who just turns to put the stuff away. Kyungsoo finds it odd but doesn't question it and instead wonders why his brother looks disgruntled.  
  
"What's up with pretty boy?" he asks once in the kitchen.  
  
Sehun opens his mouth to repeat his heated monologue but gets cut off by Chanyeol who rushes past him and to give Kyungsoo a helping hand.  
  
"We have plenty of time to discuss today's events but for now- FOOD!" Chanyeol says as he looks at Kyungsoo as if he was a saviour (which to Chanyeol he was).  
  
"Fine..." Sehun grumbles.  
  
"Sorry Sehunnie, but what do you want for dinner?" Kyungsoo asks as he puts the plastic bags to the side. "I bought pasta, chicken, vegetables, everything. I even got pie for dessert!"  
  
Sehun brightens up at that. "Apple pie?"  
  
Kyungsoos looks at him apologetically. "Sorry, Hun, I got blueberry."  
  
Sehun looks appalled. "WHO ON EARTH LIKES BLUEBERRY PIE?"  
  
"Excuse you," Jongin interrupts, pausing in his motion to put away things into the fridge. "I do."  
  
"You're not important."  
  
"If you mattered, I'd be insulted."  
  
"Shut up, both of you." Kyungsoo says. "I'll go out again and buy Sehun's pie and when I get back, you all have better decided what you want me to cook."  
  
The other five nod and gather near the television while Kyungsoo grabs his keys and prepares to go out again.  
  
Yifan calls out to him just as he finishes putting on his shoes. "Hey, Soo, could you grab me some lotion while you're there?"  
  
"Sure, throw me some cash." Kyungsoo says.  
  
A ten is flicked his way and he catches it mid-air. "Keep the change." Yifan winks.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs. "See you."  
  
A chorus of farewells follow him out the door before one voice stops him in his tracks.  
  
"WAIT!" Jongin yells as he jumps from his seat next to Sehun and starts to put on his shoes. "I'll come with you."  
  
Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement, ignoring the confused stares of his friends as the pair exit together, the door clicking shut behind their wake.  
  
Sehun starts to laugh at whatever Mr. Krabbs did and soon the others join in, forgetting the event that just occurred. However, Yifan suddenly stands up and announces to no one in particular, "Shit! I forgot to tell Kyungsoo which one I wanted." He snaps his fingers and leaves the apartment, in his slippers and rushes down the hall.  
  
I hope they haven't gone far, Yifan thinks and reaches a corner when he hears a weird noise. He stops to listen and registers the rustling of fabric and a strange thump. Yifan, as quiet as he can, tiptoes to the end and peaks his head out from the side. His jaw unhinges from shock at what was happening before him. Jongin pushed up against the wall, one hand firmly placed on Kyungsoo's waist, the other trailing under the latter's shirt. Kyungsoo's pressed against him, arms wrapped around Jongin's neck and both of them are so focused on each other they don't notice their friend gawking at them as they continue to make out in the middle of the hallway.  
  
A breathy "Jongin" escapes Kyungsoo's lips and that's when Yifan gets the message to high tail it out of there.  
  
He makes it back to the apartment without fainting and only when the door is closed, locked, even latched, does he scream, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT SON."  
  
Luhan reaches over to place his hands over Sehun's ears. "Yifan, honey please, there are children present."  
  
Sehun scoffs and brushes off the offending appendages. "You have sex with a child."  
  
"SOMEONE SIGN ME UP FOR THERAPY. I NEED IT." Yifan dramatically collapses next to Chanyeol, who's too occupied with Sydney the Squirrel to respond.  
  
"What? Did Mrs. Kim forget to put on a shirt again? Have her stalactites drooped even farther than last time?" Luhan asks, looking genuinely curious.  
  
"Stop asking me to complete your fantasies, Lu." Yifan says, hands rubbing his eyes vigorously to urge the image of Kyungsoo and Jongin kissing to get out of his mind.  
  
"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Sehun finally asks, seeing as the eldest looked weirdly pale.  
  
"I wish I witnessed some sort of extraterrestrial activity and Will Smith could come and purify my brain. Really, anything. A man eating slug, a little girl named Tiffany, I do not even care." is all Yifan says before leaving for the bathroom.  
  
"I'm confused." Sehun says.  
  
"He either saw Mrs. Kim shirtless, ran into Mr. Cho and Ms. Lee flirting in the lobby or got so turned on when discussing body lotions with Kyungsoo he needs to fix his problem in the confinements of his lavatory." Luhan replies.  
  
"Still doesn't explain the Men in Black reference." Sehun says.  
  
Luhan pauses in thought.  
  
"Well," Chanyeol interjects. "Mrs. Kim is the closest thing to an extraterrestrial we've got. Have you seen her dentures?"  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"You know-" breath. "we could" pant. "be seen."  
  
Jongin finally takes his lips off Kyungsoo's and sighs, leaning the back of his head against the wall. "I honestly don't even care any more."  
  
"I care if my boyfriend doesn't have a dick." Kyungsoo says, smiling sweetly when he runs his fingers gently over the bulge starting the grow under tight jeans. Jongin snatches the incriminating hand away, sending Kyungsoo a deep glare.  
  
"Really." he deadpans.  
  
Kyungsoo shrugs and backs away, letting a rush of cold air to come in between them. "I want what I want."  
  
Jongin laughs and watches as Kyungsoo walks away, making a show of swaying his hips. This guy is going to be the end of him.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"Has anyone ever finished a game of Monopoly?" Sehun asks as he, Luhan, Chanyeol and Yifan sit around the dining table having started a game while waiting for their two friends to return.  
  
"Nope," Yifan replies, tongue sticking out as he concentrates on his cards. Chanyeol stares at him weirdly and soon, Yifan takes notice. "What?"  
  
Chanyeol points to his mouth. "You have a tiny tongue."  
  
Yifan would be insulted but the observation was just so odd that he rather ignore it. "Wait doesn't my car-"  
  
"Like really," Chanyeol continues ignoring the irritated look Yifan sends him. "How do you even pleasure anyone with that?"  
  
Yifan throws down his cards. "What's it to you?!"  
  
Chanyeol says, "Nothing really but I'm just curious why girls scream so loudly when you have them over I mean, you could be skillfull and still succeed in pleasuring with that small a tongue but otherwise I don't see why that has any effect on anyone."  
  
"Fine." Yifan says, throwing down his cards and grabbing Chanyeol's wrist. "Let me show you!"  
  
The tell-tale sound of a bedroom door slamming shut echoes throughout the complex.  
  
Luhan tuts, starting to put away the game pieces back into the box. "And that is why."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Despite what it may appear, Yifan is still permanently scarred by what he had witnessed the day before and is nervous when he wakes up and finds both Kyungsoo and Jongin's bedroom doors open. It's too early on a Saturday, Yifan thinks, carefully dragging his feet down the hallway leading to the living room slash kitchen. His hair is a mess and his chest is bare, having slept with Chanyeol the day before and the guy snored like he was planning to sleep the hours of his lifetime in one go. He at least had a clue to put on pants before heading outside and said half naked man takes a cautious peak from around the corner, soaking up in relief that no one is being shoved up against a wall and Kyungsoo is sitting at the table with Jongin eating a bowl of cereal in front of him. They seemed to be deep in conversation- they seem to be deep in everything, Yifan snorts- and haven't yet noticed Yifan peeking from across the room. He doesn't bother acting mysterious any more and announces his arrival.  
  
"MORNING BEAUTIFULS." Yifan says, smiling heartfully at the blessedly fully dressed individuals before him. "How are we all doing this fine morning?"  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles at the overly cheerful male practically skipping his way to them. "Okay, I guess. Didn't get much sleep though."  
  
Yifan stills when he sees Kyungsoo's smile is quite teasing and Jongin nearly splutters when taking a bite of cereal. Normal, Yifan tries to convince himself, as he reaches the coffee machine and fills himself a nice warm cup. "How about you, Jongin?" Yifan hopes to ease the conversation along.  
  
Jongin finishes his chewing. "Me neither."  
  
At this, Yifan keeps his back turned to the pair but angles himself slightly to catch a glimpse of Jongin sending a wink to Kyungsoo. The mug in his hand slips and crashes to the floor, causing all three men to jump. The scalding hot liquid seeps into his jeans and Kyungsoo gasps, running over to place hands on Yifan's shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly, carefully leading the frozen male to the side, away from the mess starting to spread.  
  
"Yeah." Yifan answers.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jongin asks, giving him a look of disbelief. "You pants are soaked."  
  
"Don't need them." Yifan says and stands up, walking away from the confused duo, shedding his pants as he does so.  
  
Back to the pair standing perplexed in the middle of the kitchen, Kyungsoo is the first to speak. "Told you he had a nice ass."  
  
Jongin guffaws. "It's tiny."  
  
"But I'm sure it's firm." Kyungsoo says, heading to grab the dust pant to sweep up the bits of broken glass.  
  
"Tell me why I don't mind talking about other people's asses around you?" Jongin asks, stepping out of the way by hopping onto the counter to let Kyungsoo clean up Yifan's mess.  
  
"One, it's Yifan," Kyungsoo lists as he finishes picking up the broken glass. "Two, it's Yifan," he puts away the pan and walks over to situate himself between Jongin's legs as he sits on the counter top. "And three, I've seen your ass."  
  
"Valid reasoning." Jongin muses, pinching Kyungsoo's sides and earning himself a delighted laugh as he leans in to give him a kiss.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY."  
  
"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"  
  
"What did you give them?" Sehun asks when he comes home to find Luhan and Jongin singing along to a song blasting at an irritatingly loud level that makes Sehun question who he hangs out with.  
  
Kyungsoo shrugs. "I would like to think they're bonding in some way." He narrows his eyes when he sees Jongin grab Luhan's arm and twirl him around to the beat of the song. Yeah- no.  
  
"Stop your man, please." Kyungsoo asks and hopes he doesn't have to beg in the least obvious way possible when Luhan starts to do body wave against Jongin and that seems to be enough for Sehun but still, Kyungsoo wishes he has a reason to stop it all the same. Well, he does but he can't let Sehun know that.  
  
The two get pulled off of each other and Jongin has the audacity to whine but then clears his throat awkwardly when Kyungsoo slams his laptop shut in a particularly violent way. He chews his lip when the other doesn't even look at him and realizes he's most likely going to pay for this later. But, if it's anything like the last time he should probably hide how excited he's feeling.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"How long do you think Yifan's going to pretend he hates that Chanyeol keeps sleeping in his room?" Kyungsoo asks as he lies beside Jongin in the confinements of the younger male's room. He snaps his wrist to push down Jongin's thumb, laughing when the other grumbles best three out of five. Nothing like a thumb war after early morning sex.  
  
"As long as Chanyeol keeps making fun of his tongue and not just because he wants to get into his pants." Jongin says, looking like he's having a hard time as he squirms to grab hold of Kyungsoo's thumb, said man calm and confident as he wins another round.  
  
"One more." Jongin says and they go back into fighting mode, which isn't as impressive as it probably sounded since they're lying on a bed facing each other with thumbs battling like it's to the death. Oh boys.  
  
Jongin grunts and flings Kyungsoo's hand away when he loses the final game. "Why do I suck so much?"  
  
"Because you're a bottom bitch." Kyungsoo laughs and immediately apologizes when Jongin burrows deeper into the cotton sheets. He's still giggly though. "I'm sorry, Jongin! Really!" He's really not sincere about taking that back. "Aw, Jonggie, come out please?" he says and whines when his boyfriend still hasn't popped up. He tries to poke and prod at his figure but all he gets is painless swats that make him frown. "Okay, now you're acting like a child."  
  
Jongin flips the sheet to his waist, revealing his caramel chest. "Sure, I'm the child."  
  
Kyungsoo shoves the sheet off him and swings his leg over the other's waist. "You are not a child. You're childish though." Kyungsoo gently runs his fingers up and down Jongin's chest. "It's kinda adorable."  
  
The man beneath him captures his hand and intertwines their fingers. "You better find it adorable." he mumbles.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles and bends down to steal a kiss. "Utterly endearing." he says, breath warm as it ghosts over red lips and causing Jongin to pull Kyungsoo down to continue their intimacy. But gets cut off again, "Sometimes." Kyungsoo slyly says, earning himself an annoyed growl from the man below him and gets flipped onto his back, his neck then attacked with fervent pecks and occasional bites. "Okay- okay-" he laughs. "I'll stop now quit it!" He pushes the head buried into his neck and glows when Jongin looks fondly down at him.  
  
His hand reaches out to lightly place his hand onto a pink cheek and Jongin places his hand on top, leaning down and giving Kyungsoo a brief kiss. "I love you."  
  
Kyungsoo carefully lead him sideways to lay him down beside him, arms wound tightly around his waist. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill him- watch me- I'll go all Battle Royale on his puny-" Luhan somewhat struggles to hold Sehun back as the other writhes and seethes in fury at overhearing the two males behind the door. The answer as to how and why, is the scared looking Yifan standing a good feet back, with Chanyeol trying to hold back his amusement.  
  
"So," he laughs as Yifan cringes when Sehun finally manages to break free of Luhan's grasp and beat down the door, scaring Jongin and Kyungsoo. The two outside are too scared to look at what's actually transpiring but a high shriek can be heard and neither are sure if it's Jongin or Sehun. Remembering that Kyungsoo is stronger than he looks, they both bet it's Sehun since Luhan is smart enough to side with the older brother. "How long do you guess you're gonna live?"  
  
"Um," Yifan blanches when he hears another yell but this one was cannibalistic and fear producing, which only makes Yifan start to sweat and pray. "At this rate-" something sounds like it shattered. "not very long."  
  
Chanyeol pats his back. "Good luck to you bro, good luck. So sad, you'll probably have no ass left."  
  
"WU YIFAN."  
  
Chanyeol calmly exits the scene when he hears the door creak. "But then again that might be the least of your worries."  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
"I think it's quite romantic don't you think?" Luhan comments as Jongin and Kyungsoo cuddle openly on the couch. He and Sehun watch in the kitchen, one in interest and the other is disgust.  
  
Sehun wants to gauge his eyes out, opting to turn away before he pukes from the sparkles he can see radiating off the couple and searches noisily in the nearly empty fridge. "Yeah, Kyungsoo nearly stabbing him and getting together during Thanksgiving last year. Quite the bedtime story to tell your kids how they met their mother."  
  
Luhan rolls his eyes. "I'm just glad you didn't commit murder. I'm very proud, I would have expected more bloodshed."  
  
"I'm getting rusty." Sehun says, not even caring if he gets scolded when he drinks straight from the milk carton.  
  
There's something in his voice that catches Luhan by surprise. "Wait a minute..." his voice rising with realization. "You approve don't you?"  
  
Sehun scoffs. "As if."  
  
"Lies." Luhan mocks, nearly twirling around in glee. "You like that Kyungsoo's with Jongin. Do not even deny."  
  
This is when Sehun gives Luhan a defeated look.  
  
"I'm just glad I know where he lives."

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
